kingdom_of_korefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek:Benio1230 pl/@comment-9071649-20140719054444
Teraz każdy z was na waszych tablicach stowrz to co powyżej , prowincje . Tam zapisze takim sytemem : Prowincja ( nazwa ) - ( rodzaj ) : np Prowincja Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji - górska : Potem nieżej następną Prowincja ( nazwa ) - ( rodzaj ) : I jeszcze jedną ... Prowincja ( nazwa ) - ( rodzaj ) : Zaraz utworze stronę opisujacą wszystko na teamt prowincji i tam też dowiecie się co możecie zrobić . A utworze ją tutaj : No więc ludzie (droidy Dla Yiosy) posiadają przychód złota w liczbie - 2 , to ich stały przychud edycji . Niezadowolenie dla każdej zaczynającej to 5 , czyli ani źle i ani dobrze . W prowinajach można wybudować maksymalnie 5 budynków , więc trzeba będzie zbórzyć jeden jeżeli chcecie postawić nowy na całe szczęście możecie uleprzać istniejące konstrukcje . BUDYNKI LUDZI (droidy Dla Yiosy): Kopalnia ( tylko prowincje górskie ) - Zapewnia dochód wyższy o 1 , oraz wydobycie kryszałów w liczbie 1 . koszt - 25 edycji ( czy tam złota ) Pub ( Wszystkie prowincje ) - Zwiękrza dochód o 1 . Koszt - 10 edycji , może zostać uleprzony do Karczmy zwiękrzając dochód o 2 i zadowolenie o 1 , Koszt - 25 edycji Gildia Łowców ( Leśne Prowincje ) - Pozwala rerótować w prowinjach leśnych myśliwych jako straż , zwiękrza nieco dochód prowincji w której się znajduje . Koszt - 30 edycji Biblioteka ( Wszystkie prowincje ) - Zwiękrza nieco porządek publiczny o 1 , zapewnia dostęp do magów których można zwerbować jako straż . Koszt - 10 edycji Chłobski Targ ( Wszystkie prowincje ) - Pozwala budować młyny w prowincjach równinnych zwiękrzajaće dochód o 5 edycji oraz tartaku . Koszt - 50 edcyji Zjazd ( Wszystkie prowincje ) - Pozwala zrekrótować złodzieji by ci okradali prowincje wroga ... , Zmneijsza Porządek publiczny o 1 . Koszt - 10 edcyji Koszary ( Wszystkie prowincje ) - pozwala rekrótować milicję jako straż oraz strażników po uleprzeniu do Goldi strażników , podnad to daje dodatkowe meijsce w garnizonie prowinji w której jest zbudowana o 1 . Koszt - 20 edycji Gildia Strażników ( Wszystkie prowincje ) - Wymaga koszar , zwiękrza porządek publiczny o 1 oraz pozwala rekrótować strażników jako straż . koszt - 10 edycji Wieża Magów ( Wszystkie prowincje ) - Wymaga biblioteki , zmnijesza zadowolenie ludności o 1 niwelując premie biblioteki , jednak daje obniża koszt utrzymania magów jako strazy w garnizonie o 2 edycji oraz umożliwia odprawienie rytułału rozproszenia magi oraz przeklęństwa . Koszt - 20 Młyn ( Prowincje Równinne ) - Może zostać wzniesiony jeżeli posiadasz w jakiejś prowincji chłopski targ . Zwiękrza dochód prowincji o 4 . koszt 30 edycji Tartak ( Prowincje Leśne ) - Zwiękrza dochód prowincji leśnej o 2 . koszt - 15 edycji Zakon Templarjuszy ( Wszystkie prowincje ) - Wymaga gildi Strażników , Zwiękrza porządek publiczny o 1 . Umożliwia rekrótacje templarjuszy jako straże . Koszt - 30 edycji Klasztor ( Wszystkie prowincje ) - Zwiękrza zadowolenie o 2 , zwiękrza dochód o 1 jeżeli znajduje się na bagnach . Koszt - 20 edycji Zielarnia ( Prowincje Bagienne ) - Zwiękrza dochód o 1 w prowincji bagiennej oraz zadowolenie o 1 . koszt - 15 edycji Źródło Mocy ( Wszystkie prowincje ) - Wymaga Wieży Magów , zapewnia zwiękrzony dochód kryształów o 2 oraz umożliwia odprawienie rytułału odporności na magie i rytułału Kontroli magicznej , zmneijsza zadowolenie o 1 . koszt - 10 edycji , 10 kryształów Gildia Bandytów ( Wszystkie prowincje ) - Obniża porządek publiczny o 2 i zadowolenie o 1 , umożliwia rekrutacje badytów jako darmowa straż i atakujący prowincje worga. Koszt - 10 edycji Wieża Strażnicza ( Wszystkie prowincje ) - Wymaga gidldi strażników , zwiękrza porząddek publiczny o 4 . koszt - 20 edycji Portal Choasu ( Wszystkie prowincje ) - Wymaga Źródła mocy , zwiękrza dochód kryzstałów o do 5 ale zmneijsza zadowolenie oraz porządek publiczny o 2 . koszt - 10 edycji , 10 kryształów . Wasztat Kamieniarski ( Prowincje Górskie ) - Wymaga Kopalni , zwiękrza jej dochody o 2 . Dzielnica Kupiecka ( Wszystkie prowincje ) - Wymaga targu chłopskiego , Zmneijsza koszty utrzymanuia straży o Połowe . koszt - 25 edycji 5 kryształów ( mogą z niego wyjść demony ... ) Potral Materi - ( Wszystkie prowincje ) - WYmaga Portalu demonów , Zwiękrza dochody prowincji o 5 , zwiękrza nieporząek publiczny i niezadowolenie do 5 . koszt - 50 kryształów STRAŻE LUDZI (droidy Dla Yiosy): Milicja - Złożona z tutejszych wieśnaików chroniacych dobytku , kiepska lecz tania w utrzymaniu straż . Obrona - 1 , Utrzymanie - 1 edycja ZAKUP - 3 Edycje Strażnicy - Wtkwalifikowani strażnicy gotowi bronić prowincji i dbać o porządek . Obrona - 2 , Utrzymanie - 3 edycje ZAKUP - 5 Edycje Myśliwi - Nie najlepsi strażnicy , lecz w czasie pokoju bardzo pożyteczni , zwiękrzają neico zyski z prowincji leśnych w której mogą zostać zwerbowani ( tylko prowincje leśne ) Obrona - 1 , Utrzymanie - Brak , Zysk + 1 edycji prowincji ZAKUP - 5 Edycje Magowie - Silni Obrońcy któzi służą również w wielu magicznych pomocach a przy odpowiednich budynkach mogą stać się naprawde użyteczni . Obrona - 3 , Utrzymanie - 4 Edycji , 2 Kryształy ZAKUP - 5 Edycje , 2 Kryształy Bandyci '- Potrafią sobie radzić lepiej od milicji , ponad to atakować wiele prowincji dla czystego zysku , w dodatku nie trzeba im płacić , szkoda tylko że sprawiają przez to tyle problemów ... - 1 Porządku publicznego . Obrona - 1 Atak - 1 , Utrzymanie - Brak '''Złodzieje '- Kiepscy z nich strażnicy , w zasadzie nie bronią nawet prowincji ale są na tyle sprtni by ominąć więkrzość straż i przeszkodizć w rozwoju wroga . Utrzymują się sami z swojego fachu . Potrafią wykiwać więkrzość strażników ! ... ale nie wszystkich ... Zmniejszają zyk prowincji wroga o 5 . '''Templarjusze - Gwardia Tak potężna że praktycznie nic nie jest w stanie stawić im człow , to potęga obrończa . Mało jest takich Któzi Stawią im wyzwanie , mogą zaatakować też wroga jeżeli napsuł im krwi . Obrona - 6 , Atak - 4 , Utrzymanie 10 edycji Krasnoludy ! Ich żywiołem są prowincję górskie , tam doskonale używają kopalni oraz wydobywają rudy minerałów . Na innych terenach radzą sobie beznadziejnie i nie zawachają się upomnieć o sowje sporym niezadowoleniem , Są bardzo dobrymi obrońcami oraz są Najbardziej z wszystkich innych ras podatni na korupcję , nie są agreswyni , słyną z genialnych fortyfikacji obronnych , sami brzydzą się magią ale same magiczne kryształy pozyskują znakomicie ! NIe posiadają początkowego dochodu ... BUDYNKI KRASNOLUDÓW : Kopalnia ( tylko prowincje górskie ) - Zapewnia dochód wyższy o 1 , oraz wydobycie kryszałów w liczbie 1 . koszt - 25 edycji Grota Kamieniarzy ( tylko prowincje górskie ) - Zwiękrza dochody z kopalni o 2 . Koszt 10 edycji Grota Obrońców ( Wszystkie prowincje ) - Zwiękrza Porządek Publiczny o 1 , Pozwala na werbowanie jako straże straż kopalń . Pub ( Wszystkie prowincje ) - Zwiękrza dochód o 1 . Koszt - 10 edycji , może zostać uleprzony do Karczmy zwiękrzając dochód o 2 i zadowolenie o 1 , Koszt - 25 edycji Sieć Kopalń ( tylko prowincje górskie ) - Zwiękrza Dochody Płynęce z Kopalni o 2 . Koszt - 10 Żelazna Grota ( tylko prowincje górskie ) - Zwiękrza Zadowolenie o 1 i pozwala werbować jako straż obrońców gór . koszt - 20 edycji Olbrzymi Górski Mur ( tylko prowincje górskie ) - Zwiękrza skuteczność straży obronnej o 1 koszt - 10 kryształów , 20 edycji Grota Geomantów ( tylko prowincje górskie ) - Zwiękrza zyski z kopalni o 1 , oraz wydobycie kryształów o 4 . koszt - 20 edcyji Grota Kowali ( tylko prowincje górskie ) - Wmaga Żelaznej Groty , Zwiękrza dochód z kopalni o 1 . Koszt - 10 edycji Straż Krasnoludów : Strażnicy Kopalń - Krasnoludy któźi zajmują się obroną kopalń przed nieproszonymi gośćmi . W czasie pokoju pracują w kopalniach z więkrzając jej dochód o 1 , ponad to są mściwi i jeżeli ich prowinncj azostanie w jakiś psosób zaatakowana chętnie zorbią to samo . Obrona - 2 , Atak - 1 , Utrzymanie - 2 Obrońcy Gór - Doskonali Obrońcy , w górach są wręcz niezwyciężeni , szkoda że już nie po za nimi ... są zdolni zaatakwoać prowincję wroga . Obrona - 4 ( 5 w górach , 2 Na bagnach ) Atak 2 ( 1 na bagnach ) GNOMY ! Są Silni i Wojowniczy , lubią bojówki z innymi prowinacjami i chętnie zaatakują takową osłabiając ją na rozkaz swojego Lorda . Nie są zbyt skorzy to płacenia z szczególnie uczciwej roboty więc wolą plądrować . Zazwyaczaj ich ekonomia jest kiepska i żyją w nędzy którą trudno trudniej zmienić niż w innych frakcjach . Potrafią się przyzwojicie szybko mnożyć i chętnie nie są aż tak poddatni na korupcję jak inni . Znają się na praktykach szamańskich i rytułałach które mogą wkorzystać , poza tym ich plemiona są dość otwarte na różnorakie bestie które mogą wykorzystać , Bardzo słabo im idzie wydobycie kryształów ... nie posiadają początkowego dochodu . Budynki Gnomów : Siedlisko ( Wszystkie prowincje ) - Zwiękrza dochód o 1 , pozwala na rekrótację gnomów wojowników jako straż . Koszt - 10 edycji Namiot Szamana ( Wszystkie prowincje ) - Produkuje 1 kryształ , pozwala rerótować szamana jako straż , pozwala używać rytułału Oczyszczenia Magi . Koszt - 10 edycji Grota Antymagi ( Wszystkie prowincje ) - Pozwala rekrótować Łamaczy jako straż . Koszt 5 edycji , 1 kryształ . Kojce Besti ( Leśne I Bagienne Prowincję ) - Pozwala jako straż rekrutować Plujaki oraz Błękitne Bazyliszki . koszt - 10 Namiot Wodza ( Wszystkie prowincje ) - Zwiękrza zadowolenie o 1 oraz dochód o 1 . Wymaga Siedliska . koszt - 10 Chata Szanana ( Bagienne Prowincję ) -Wymaga Namiotu Szamana , Pozwala na używanie rytułału Gniewu Błyskawic oraz zwiękrza produkcję kryształów do 2 . Zwiękrze dochody o 2 ... koszt - 10 Kopalnia ( tylko prowincje górskie ) - Zapewnia dochód wyższy o 1 , oraz wydobycie kryszałów w liczbie 1 . koszt - 25 edycji Klan Krwi ( Wszystkie prowincje ) - Zwiękrza Zyski dochodu o 5 . Koszt - 5 Kryształów Pradawny Portal ( Wszystkie prowincje ) - Zmniejsz koszt utrzymania straży o 1 , Zwięrza dochód kryształów o 1 . Pozwala żucić rytułał unieszkodliwienia magi . Zmneijsza Zadowolenie o 1 . Koszt - 10 edycji , 5 kryształów . Totem Wojny ( Wszystkie prowincje ) - Wymaga namiotu wodza , Zwiękrza Zadowolenie i Porządek publiczny o 1 oraz zyski z grabieży ... koszt - 20 edycji Totem Choasu ( Wszystkie prowincje ) - Wymaga Pradawnego Portalu , Zmniejsza zadowolenie o 2 i porządek publiczny o 1 . Zwiękrza dochody o 5 edycji , Pozwala na odprawienie rytułału śmierci ( Czsami przywołuje demony ) Koszt - 20 Kryształów . STRAŻ GNOMÓW : Gnomy Wojownicy - Silni wojownick któźi chętnie żucą się na inną prowincję . Koszt 5 . Atak - 2 , Obrona - 1 Utrzymanie - 2 . Gnomy Łamacze - Udporniają Prowincję na więkrzość słabyszch efektów magicznych . Koszt 2 , Obrona - 2 . Utrzymanie - 2 . Bestie - Są to Czerwy , Plujaki , Raptory oraz Błękitne Bazyliszki , są bardzo silną strażą która potrafi niezwykle mocno odcisnąć piętno na przeciwnikach , niestaty droższa w utrzymaniu - Koszt - 5 , Obrona - 3 ( 4 na bagnach ) Atak 4 ( 5 na Bagnach ) Utrzymanie - 4 edycje i 1 kryształ Szamani - Doskonali w Żucaniu Odopowiednich uroków na inne prowincję , potrafią również dzięki zdolnością magicznym i wiedzy zorganizować silną obronę . Koszt - 5 kryształów , Obrona - 3 , Utrzymanie - 2 Kryształy TROLLE ! Nie są aż tak wojowniczy jak Gnomy ale z pewnością potrafią walczyć i również atakować prowincję jednak nie palą się sami do walki . W ich przypadku doskonałymi miejscami są Lasy , potrafią dobrze je wykrozystać oraz dobrze się w nich czują . Ich gospodarka również jest nędzna i również nie znają się na technologi - co więcej wogóle na magi . Ich przyrost naturalny również nie nalerzy do najwiękrzych . Główną ich zaletą jest całkowita odporność na korupcję , nie możliwe jest je przekupić , dlatego też ich gospodarka sama sobie pozostawiona napewno dobrze sobie radzi . Trolle Słyną z wielu sztuczek na tle natury które mocno odcisną piętno na przeciwnikach jak i wpsomóc ich samych , Nie są w stanie wydobywać kryształów . Znają oni pradawnych których chętnie obudzą gdy trzeba . Budynki Trolli : Leśne Chaty ( Prowincje Leśne ) - Pozwala Rekrótować Leśne trolle jako straż i zwiękrza dochód o 1 . Koszt - 10 Szałasy ( Prowincje Równinne ) - Pozwala Rekrótować Pustynne Trolle jako Straż i zwiękrza dochód o 1 . Koszt - 10 Monolit ( Prowincje Leśne ) - Zwiękrza zadowolenie o 10 . Koszt - 20 Monolit Choasu ( Prowincje Leśne ) - Wymaga Monolitu , Nieweluje efekt zadowolenia monolitu i zmniejsza je o 2 . Zwiękrza dochód o 5 . ( Może przywołać demony ) Koszt - 20 Rdzawe Dęby ( Prowincje Leśne ) - Pozwala rekrótować Wodzów Leśnych trolli , Zwiękrza zadowolenie o 1 . Koszt - 20 Żelazne Dęby ( Prowincje Leśne ) - Zwiękrza Zadowolenie do 2 , wymaga Rdzawych Dębów . Koszt - 10 Leśne Jamy ( Prowincje Leśne ) - Pozwala jako straż rekrutować bazyliszki . Koszt - 10 Pustynne Jamy ( Prowincje Równinne ) - Pozwala Werbować Trupojada jako staż . Koszt - 10 Totem Zysków ( Prowincje Równinne ) - Zwiękrza dochód o 5 . Koszt - 20 , obniża koszt straży w prowincji o 2 . Stawy ( Prowincje Leśne ) - Zwiękrza Dochód o 1 . Koszt 5 . Krystaliczne Źródło ( Prowincje Leśne ) - Wymaga Stawów , Zwiękrza dochód z nich do 2 , ponad to pozwala zewrbować jako straż Pradawnego Lasu . Namiot Pustynnych Wichrów ( Prowincje Równinne ) - Zapewnia Kontrolle nad pustynnym wiatrem dzięki czemu obniża on zyski wybranej równinnej prowincji o 5 . Koszt - 30 Ołtarz ( Prowincje Równinne ) - Zmniejsza zadowolenie o 2 . Pozwala na rekrótacje Pradawnego Pustki . Zwiękrza dochód o 5 . STRAŻ TROLLI : Leśne trolle - Zdolni Leśni Obrońcy których trudno przełamać , Koszt - 2 , Obrona 3 Utrzymanie - 2 . Pustynne Trolle - Zdolni atakujący któźi radzą sobie z więkrzością oporu , niestety niezbyt dobrze w obronie . Atak - 3 , Obrona 1 , KOSZT - 3 . Utrzymanie 2 . Trupojady - Przemieżają Równinny i pustkowia nie tylko swojej ale i innych prowincji równinnych . Zapewniają dodatkową ochrone sojuszniczym prowincją gdy zostanną zaatakowane . Atak - 6 , Obrona 2 . Koszt - 20 , Utrzymanie 5 . Bazyliszki - Duże drapieżniki sprzymieżone z leśnymi trollami . Ich siła i zabójcze zdolności czynią z nich genialną obronę ale i zmore dla prowincji wroga , wykrywają każdego nieproszonego gościa i natychmiast zabijają na ich terenie , przez co chronione przez nie prowincje są odporne na szpiegów czy złodzieji wroga . Koszt - 10 , Atak 4 , Obrona 6 , Utrzymanie - 5 . Wodzowie Leśnych Trolli - Silne Trolle Znające się dobrze i na ataku i na obronie , bardzo przydatni na straż . Koszt - 10 , Obrona 4 , Atak 4 , Utrzymanie - 3 . Pradawny Lasu - Potężny Rafor , najwiękrzy bazyliszek i jeden z pradawnych , jest potężnym Obrońcą Lasu ale potrafi też zaatakować tego kto wcześniej natarł na Las . Potrafi Kontrolować Las dzięki czemu Zwiękrza Utrzymanie w Garnizonach leśnych wroga o 1 a także uodparnia swą prowincje na wszystkie klątwy i Uroki a cięże zaklęcie usuwa po pewnym czasię . Obrona - 9 , Atak - 6 , Koszt - 35 . Utrzymanie - 10 . Pradawny Pustki - Pradawny Demon o wyglądzie Trupojada który jestem władcą pustki którą wytworzył po katakliźmie , Przywołany przez swych odwiecznych sojuszników i kramicieli stanie po ich stonie i wspomoże w interesach . Atak 9 , Obrona 6 Koszt - 35 , Utrzymanie - 10 . Dzięki swym zdolnością Władania Pustką zapewnia wszystkim przyjaznym prowincję dodatkową straż w garnizonie - Besti z Pustki - Obrona 1 , atak 1 , tak długo jak żyje oraz może wywołać Mgłę w prowincji wroga któa uniemożliwia straży wyjście z prowincji dopuki nie zostanie usunięta . BUDYNKI DEMONÓW : Szczelina - Pozwala Rekrótwać Połykcze na straż , Zwiękrza dochód kryształów o 1 . - 10 edycji Sieć Szczelin - Uleprzenie Szczeliny , Zwiękrza dochud kryształów do 2 . - 10 edycji Czarcia Jama - Pozwala Rekrótwać Śiweców CHoasu na Straż , Zwiękrza dochód kryształów o 2 . - 15 edycji Spaczone Portale - Daje Miejsce na drugą straż w garnizonie Zwiękrza dochud kryształów o 1 . Koszt - 5 edycji Portale Choasu - Wymaga Spacoznych portali - Daje Miejsce na dwie dodatkowe straże w garnizonie , zwiękrza dochód kryształów do 2 . koszt - 10 - edycji Wieża Choasu - Zwiękrza dochód kryształów o 5 . Koszt - 20 edcyji Brama Otchłani - Wymaga wieży CHoasu , Pozwala jako straż werbować demony przeszłości . Koszt - 20 Edcyji Fala Choasu - Zwiękrza dochód edycji do 10 . - 50 Kryształów Straż demonów : Połykacze - Agresywne i silne stowrzenia stanowiące ogromne zagrożenie - Utrzymanie - 2 Kryształy , Atak - 4 , Obrona - 1 Siwecy Choasu - Potrafią urzyć kryształów do zmiennie życia w innych prowincjach w piekło ... Utrzymanie - 6 kryształów , Atak 4 , Obrona 3 . Demony Przeszłości - Najpotężniejsi atkaujący istnijący w świecie ! - Utrzymanie - 10 kryształów , Atak 9 , Obrona 5